


Five's favorite

by rynglrycrnwll



Series: Five and his family [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherly Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: I headcannon that Vanya and Five are/were close.Five thinks about fixing things with his favorite sister.





	Five's favorite

Vanya was always his favorite. She was such a sweet and talented person and always knew how to get past his asshole persona. Five always knew she was special, he could just tell and that's not his bias for her talking. He may always say he's the best of the Hargreeves but he actually thought Vanya was. Scratch that, he knew Vanya was the best. Five doubted anyone else would be able to go through what she had and come out as sweet and kind as she was.

Five would do anything to protect her, being both her older and younger brother made him feel extra protective. When he found out later what had happened Five almost wanted to kill their father himself for what he had done to her. Locking up a child, making her think she wasn't special, and isolating her from everyone who cared? That man was a fucking monster. He'd always hated his father but now he absolutely despised him. He couldn't understand how anyone could hurt Vanya.

At least she'd had him for a little bit. He made sure to always be there for her. Then he got stuck in the fucking apocalypse. He'd always beat himself up after he realized he was stuck there because he'd left Vanya alone in that shitty house. When he found out later that she's waited for him every night, turning on light's so he could get home, he almost cried. He made sure later to thank her and give her an ever rare five hug. He never talked about it but he'd missed her a lot.

He'd seen everyone dead, including her. He had nightmares about it often, he's sure she knew seeing as he'd always go check on her after the nightmares. He was glad she hadn't mentioned it, after being alone for so long he had trouble getting in touch with his emotions. Five had come back to her looking the same but his mind was old and war hardened. He was pretty sure he was more of an asshole now than he was before. An old alcoholic who lived through the Apocalypse and become a time assassin stuck in a child's body.

When he'd had the chance he'd made sure to let her know he was still here for her, that he was still him. The same Five that stole a violin for her when she was a kid because Diego had thought it would be funny to hide it and Luther had accidentally broken it.

Five knew he had a lot of work to do to make up for everything. Five would never let her be hurt by anyone again. He wanted to be 100% sure Vanya knew how much he loved and cared for her. No matter what he would protect her. When they went back in time Five knew he could finally make up for everything. He wouldn't leave Vanya alone ever again. Five made sure that Vanya knew this. He made sure Vanya knew he cared.


End file.
